One Day
by darktwilight418
Summary: what happens when he sees her kissing a guy...how does he react...this entire story happens in one day...between booth and bones...love it...you gotta check it out...
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone…I wanted to write this fanfic because it was bouncing around my mind while I was writing my other story. I know that I need to finish the other story, but I had to get this one out before I could finish the other one.

All 12 chapters happen in one day…they are going to be labeled by the time of day. It should be fairly self explanatory. If anyone has questions or changes that need to be made…message me!!!

Thanx

Darktwilight418


	2. Unknowingly Hurtful

**Here's hoping that everyone is enjoying this story. Like I said, I have been thinking about it for a while…and decided to write it.**

**I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! So sad **

**Bones, 9:00 am**

Sitting there in her office Dr. Temperance Brennan was supposed to be proofing her latest novel, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about her partner, Special Agent Seely Booth. Thinking about parts of his anatomy that she shouldn't even remotely be looking at.

She knew that by thinking about him like that, she would be crossing the line that he had drawn to keep the two of them apart. He drew that line because he is a professional. He just cared about his job and didn't want to mess around with his feelings.

Knocking on her office door brought her out of her daydream. She didn't even realize that her fingers had been hovering over her keyboard for twenty minutes. Shaking the daze out of her eyes, she turned to greet the person standing in the doorway.

"Andrew. What are you doing here? Did I know that you were coming over here today?"

"Whoa, Temperance, slow down. I am here to collect some reports from you. And to answer your second question, No, you did not know that I was coming down." She cocked her head to the side, wondering why he had come then.

He continued, "Agent Booth gave me some case files, but some of the lab reports weren't printed very well, so I cannot make out what some of them are saying. I just wanted to stop by to see if I could get another copy of them."

"Why yes, Andrew, you can get another copy."

She picked up her phone to call one of the interns into her office, and when she was doing that she failed to notice Andrew watching her. Things like that, she normally caught and if she had, she would have called him on it…but she missed it.

"Wendell is coming in to get the information from you, Andrew."

A couple minutes later, after getting the papers that he had come for Andrew stood up next to her desk. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a kiss. She didn't fight him, because it had been so long since she had felt someone's lips on hers.

She brought her hands up to his hair, running them through it. She didn't really like him, but he was giving her the attention that Booth wasn't.

So engrossed with the kiss, she failed to notice the people standing in front of her office. She vaguely heard Cam protesting to someone, and then heard Angela calling out.

After getting Andrew to leave, she plopped back down in her chair planning to get some work done before Booth showed up. When she thought about him, she wondered where he was. Normally he would have been at the Jeffersonian by now.

Ready to pick up the phone to call him, someone entered her office without knocking. Getting set to reprimand the intruder she looked up and realized that her best friend was standing over her with a murderous gaze on her face.

"Bren…where you just kissing Andrew?"

When she didn't answer, Angela kept right on "Why were you kissing him? You don't even like him."

"I know that I don't have feelings for him, Angela. But he kissed me, and I didn't stop it. I have needs that haven't been fulfilled in months." She looked shocked.

"Why not? What have you been waiting for? _Who_ have you been waiting for?"

Looking away before answering, "No one…I don't know…I just…"

"Bren, have you been waiting for Booth to make a move honey? You know he isn't going to do anything first."

She knew that. She knew he wasn't going to pressure her into anything. That was his way of protecting her. He knew that she didn't like having to deal with her feelings, so nothing ever happened between them.

"I know, but I can't do anything. I won't do anything. I know that he doesn't feel the same way." Watching Angela roll her eyes, she continued. "He doesn't Angela. He has never given me any indication that he harbors feelings for me."

"Not true. I know that he likes you." She opened her mouth to protest "Okay…I might not **know** that he likes you, but I can tell you that I think he likes you. Just talk to him."

With that, Angela turned around and left her to her thoughts. Hopefully they wouldn't drive her crazy like they had been these past couple days.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Is it any good? Comments are welcomed.**


	3. Hurting Body

**This is a new fanfic that I have been thinking about…hopefully it will be good. Let me know what yall think of this.**

**I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! So sad **

**Booth, 10:30 am**

_Breath. Stretch arm out. Pull arm in. Stretch arm out. Pull arm in. Breath. Repeat process._

He kept telling himself this, as he swam laps in the FBI's swimming pool. He had to tell his body what to do; for fear that he would just stop functioning altogether.

He had to go over there this morning, didn't he? He couldn't wait until later in the day. He couldn't call first before going over there. Why didn't he think about it, before going over there?

His mind drifted back to what he had seen this morning when he went to the Jeffersonian to talk to Bones about an investigation.

_He walked into the lab with a purpose. He was going to talk to Bones about removing the line that was between them. He felt that she would go along with his idea because things had been changing between the two of them._

"_Hey Booth, whatcha doin' here this early?" _

_He stopped and looked around to see who had spoken. Looking over in the corner, he spied Hodgins peering over his microscope at him._

"_Just stopping in to ask Bones a question. Is she here yet?" _

_Before he could answer, an energetic artist answered his question. "Yep, Bren is here. She is in her office."_

"_Thanks, Angela." She nodded and was about to turn away, but he asked her another question._

"_Hey, have you been able to give a face to the remains that were found last week in Maryland?"_

_Shaking her head, she said "Nope. I am waiting for Bren to finish marking the skull. I'll let you know when we have a picture."_

_Nodding his head he walked towards her office. Something caught his attention. Click, click, click, click…was coming up behind him._

"_Can I help you Cam?" She wasn't surprised he knew she was trying to sneak up on him._

"_How did you know it was me, Seely?" _

"_Your stilettos Cam. I always know when you are around, because your feet can't be quite."_

"_Oh…well I was just on my way to speak with Dr. Brennan. You heading that way?"_

_Nodding his head, they both headed towards her office without speaking. He liked the face that she didn't always feel the need to talk, unlike some women. He had always enjoyed her companionship until recently._

_When they reached her office, he saw something that had always plagued his mind. He knew it was possible, knew it happened, but he had never had to witness it. _

_Brennan was kissing Andrew…his boss Andrew._

_He felt Cam come up behind him, and knew that she saw what he saw. He felt her hand touch his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. Backing away from the door he bumped into Angela, who had come up behind them to talk to Brennan also._

"_Booth! What are you doing? What are you two looking at?" She looked past them, and realized why he had just bumped into her._

_He had to get out of here. Needed to escape from this nightmare. _

"_Seely," Cam started, knowing that he wasn't going to stay, "Seely…don't leave. You need to get in there to talk to her."_

_He turned and left. He didn't hear Hodgins or Angela calling to him. _

Anybody that would have looked at him swimming laps would never have known that he had been at it for over an hour. He was swimming with the force of someone who had just entered the pool.

He couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Keep pushing past the pain that was slowly creeping into his muscles. He felt it starting in his arms, and deliberately moving down his back into his thighs.

Finally stopping at the pools edge, he stayed there for a minute before hoisting himself out of there. Grabbing a towel, he headed into the locker room to change into a pair of sweats.

Making his way out of the locker room, he went to work out with some free weights. Maybe working with the weights for an hour would cause enough pain in his body, to dull the pain that was starting to form in his heart.

**A/N: How is it so far? Any good? Let me know!**


	4. Finding Out

**I'm still writing this thing…more than likely I will be posting the entire thing up completed. Sound good??**

**Bones…I don't own it…so sad**

**Bones, 12:30 pm**

Having been at the lab since seven this morning, Brennan was starting to get hungry. She didn't even realize what time it was until she heard Angela and Hodgins talking about what they wanted to order for lunch.

Looking up from the examining table she took a glance at the clock, and saw that it was after noon. She decided to put down the skull she had been staring at for the last thrity minutes, still unable to determine what the cause of death was.

As she walked down the steps from the platform, Hodgins called out to her.

"Dr. B! Care to join us? We are 'arguing' about what we want for lunch." Angela rolled her eyes at that comment.

"No, we are not Jack. I was telling you where we were going to get lunch from today. Wanna get some sushi with us Bren?" His mouth dropped open at the decision being made without him.

"Not today Angela. I have been waiting for Booth to call about this case that we are working on."

She saw the two of them exchange a glance, and knew that something was up. When started thinking about it, it was kind of late in the day and she still hadn't heard from him yet.

Leaving them to their glances, she purposefully walked into her office and grabbed her phone. Dialing a familiar number, she waited for Booth to pick up his cell phone; but it went straight to voicemail…

"You have reached Special Agent Seely Booth. I am sorry that I have missed your call. Leave your name and number at the beep. If it is an emergency call the Jeffersonian or the Hoover building and ask for me…Beep"

_He didn't have his phone on, something must be wrong._

That was all she could think about. She knew that he would never, ever turn his phone off or let it go dead. She knew that something or someone had to have taken his phone from him.

Angela walked into her office leaving Hodgins standing in the doorway.

"His phone is off, Angela. Why is his phone off?"

Not knowing who Brennan was talking about, Angela asked "Who sweetie?"

"Booth. His phone is off. Where is he?"

"Bren….." was all she got out before Brennan spoke again.

"Where is he? Why isn't he answering his phone? He promised me," taking a deep breath before continuing, "he promised me that it would always be on. That I could always call him, no matter what, he told me that I could call him." she knew that she was losing control, but she couldn't help it. "Where is he Angela? He promised me…he told me to call him."

Dropping her phone, she fell down into her chair. She knew that she was being irrational, but she couldn't stop. Ever since the Gravedigger had taken her and Hodgins, and then taken Booth, she couldn't handle not being able to get in touch with him.

he knew that. He knew that she had lost some of herself when they were all abducted. He understood that she hated that she **had** lost herself. He knew what she was going through.

"Brennan, calm down. what are you talking about??"

Hodgins came into the room, and knelt down in front of her. "Your trying to call Booth, right?" She nodded, so he continued. "He told you that his phone would always be on, right? And that no matter when you called, he would answer…right?" She was looking at him now, and nodded again. "So, maybe his phone died or something. You know that nothing is wrong with him. You would know if something was wrong…okay?"

Gaining composure, she stood up and prepared herself to go to back into the lab to continue her job. She needed to finish examining this skull so she could start on a case from Limbo.

Angela stopped her saying, "He was here earlier. He stopped by this morning to see you." 

"What do you mean, Angela? He didn't come here this morning. if he had, I would have seen him."

"No, Bren, he was here. He got here while Andrew was here."

"He…was…here…earlier?" All Angela could do was nod.

Shock filled her eyes. If he had come by this morning then…oh no!! he had seen Andrew kissing her. He had seen her running her fingers through his hair.

Oh no!! he saw her kissing Andrew. What was she going to do? That was why she couldn't get in touch with him. that was why he was ignoring her.

She had to find him. she had to explain to him that the kiss didn't mean anything. She had to tell him how she really cared about him.

Grabbing her purse and jacket she ran out of her office, past Angela and Hodgins. Passing by Cam, without a word, she continued down to her car. she didn't want to waist time trying to explain where she was going or why.

**A/N: What are we thinking about this story so far?? Hope it is as good as it seems. **

**Comments are always welcome!!!!**


	5. Figuring Out

**Still hoping that everyone likes this fanfic.**

**Still do not own Bones or any of the characters.**

**Booth, 2:00 pm**

Swimming for an hour and a half didn't work out the kinks in his head like he wanted. When he moved to lifting weights he was there for another hour, still trying to clear his mind.

The burning in every muscle in his body attested to the fact that he had overworked himself this morning. He felt like someone had lit every part of his body on fire, and there was nothing to put the fire out.

Sitting there in the dimly lit pub he wished that he had never fallen for her. He didn't normally like women like her. She just wasn't his type.

He normally went for blondes. Blondes with killer bodies and beautiful faces to go with it. He usually dated women who weren't in the same field as he was. He wanted to be able to go out and not talk about the horrors that he faced every day.

But he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her chestnut brown hair looked so touchable, even when it was in a tight bun at a crime scene. Her big, blue eyes took in everything around her, not wanting to miss anything. She knew when things were bothering him, and knew when to push him.

He loved everything about her. He loved the way she would look confused when someone made a non-scientific remark. He loved the way she always said "I don't know what that means." He loved the way she would stare at a set of remains for hours, just willing them to speak to her.

He had to stop thinking about her. One way or another, whatever he had to do, he would stop thinking about her.

Looking back down at his hamburger he took a bite out of it. While he was chewing, he signaled for another beer at the bartender.

Knowing the only way to keep her out of his mind was to go to the range; he knew that he shouldn't be drinking this other beer. After finishing only half, he got up and threw some money on the bar and walked out.

As he walked back down the street, he made a phone call to a fellow agent. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to practice today without any rookies there bothering him. He would normally let them watch, but today he needed to get some anger and aggression out.

Finishing his call he decided to turn his phone off. He didn't need to be called back into Headquarters. And, this would be worse; he didn't need to get a call from Bones.

**A/N: How is it so far?? Too boring?? Let me know!!!!! Comments welcome!!!**


	6. Always Searching

**Still working at it**

**Bones, 3:45 pm**

She still couldn't find him.

Been to his apartment.

Called Rebecca to see if he had gone by her place to see Parker.

Went by the diner to see if he had gone there for lunch.

Been to his office, but found out that he called in sick this morning.

Even went by Sweets' office.

She had been everywhere. She didn't know where else to look for him. Maybe he had driven out of the city. Maybe he had gone to see a fellow agent. Maybe he had hooked up with an old girlfriend.

Why did she have to kiss Andrew this morning? She didn't feel anything for him, and she knew it. Why did she not push him away? She knew that he harbored feelings for her, but she never set him straight.

What if he had gone to an ex-girlfriend? Maybe he went and found Tessa. She never really knew what had happened between the two of them. He would always change the subject when she tired to bring it up.

She knew how her brain felt about him. she knew that he was beautiful, even though he hated being called _beautiful._ He wasn't beautiful; he was striking. Everything about him was striking.

His eyes reminded her of chocolate. She loved chocolate, so every time she had a piece she automatically thought of Booth. His hair fell just the right way. She always imagined running her fingers through it. That's what she was thinking about this morning; his hair.

She had to find him. Where was he?

**A/N: How are we liking this? Hopefully it is good…I know that I have said this already. Leave comments please.**


	7. Aiming Good

**So…I am still trying with this story…hoping it is good for yall.**

**Bones……still doesn't belong to me…so sad!!**

**Booth, 4:00 pm**

Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…

Standing in the firing range, he couldn't hear what was going on around him. He didn't want to. He wanted to block everything out.

He thought that coming here he would be able to do something that he loved. He wanted to do something that would ease his anger. Normally coming here helped, but not today.

He had brought 2000 round with him, and he was already a quarter of the way through them. Only stopping to reload, he didn't want to give anyone the chance to come over to talk to him.

He knew that there was a viewing room, and he also knew that there was a crowd forming in there. He knew fellow agents were beginning to wonder who was in the range, firing off that many rounds.

He knew they were whispering as to who it might be, but only one or two knew that it was him. the only way they knew it was him, was by the target. They could tell by looking at it. He could hear them talking about the fact that there was a expert marksman in the range.

Every target that he had used had the same markings. They were all shot right in the heart. Every bullet had gone in the same spot; if only off by an inch or two.

Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…

Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…

He almost didn't notice an agent come into the room with him. he was surprised that someone had come in here. He had told the agent on duty that he wanted a range to himself.

"Agent Booth." Jumping when he was spoken to, not expecting it.

"Agent Jefferies. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing." Booth shot him a stare.

"Meaning what, exactly, Jefferies?" He took a slow breath before answering.

"What I meant is, how are you doing? Normally the range doesn't see an agent come it with upwards of 2000 bullets."

What could he say to a fellow agent that would make sense? He couldn't tell him that he was imagining his boss as the target. He wouldn't tell him it was his partner that was driving him to act this way.

"I am just practicing. Always want to stay sharp."

At first it didn't look like Jefferies wanted to believe him, but then he nodded his head and left the range. Then he heard the door shut.

Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…

Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…

He just kept on shooting. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

**A/N: How is it reading so far. Could you actually see Booth acting like this? Cuz I know that I could. Him being macho man, I could see him doing all these things just to prove to himself that he is 'the man'!!**

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Unknown Friend

**Here we go again…..**

**Bones, 5:00 pm**

She still hadn't been able to track him down. Where he was, he didn't want to be found. Even by her. She had tried calling his phone again but it was still going straight to voicemail.

Walking around the Washington Monument she looked around, thinking that he might have come here. She knew that he was proud of his country, and thought that this might be one of the places that he would come to.

He knew all of her haunts. He knew where she would go when she wanted to get away from everything. Why didn't she knew his secretive places.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her back.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan" spoke Cam, "I just received a phone call regarding Booth."

Her heart skipped a beat. What if something happened to him, and he was hurt or something worse.

"Dr. Saroyan…what happened to him?"

"Nothing bad, but not good either." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Agent Jefferies, he works in narcotics, called me from the FBI gun range. He called to inform me that Booth was there for over an hour today."

"That's not new for him Dr. Saroyan. Why are we worried about that?"

"No, it is not new for him. What is new for him, is this. According to the Agent that was in charge of the range today, he went through almost two thousand rounds."

She couldn't speak. He never went through that many rounds. She knew that he enjoyed going to the range, knew he liked showing how good of a marksman he was. She also knew that he never took it to extreme.

"that many. Why did they let him go through that many rounds?"

She sighed before answering. "I don't think they knew that he brought that many rounds with him. if they had, they would have stopped him. Agent Jefferies tried talking to him too."

"What did he say?"

"According to Jefferies, he said that he just wanted to stay sharp."

"he is already sharp. Something is bothering him. what could be bothering him? I have tried calling him, over and over; but his phone is off."

"Off? His phone is off? He never turns his phone off. Never. He knows that's the only way that Parker can get in touch with him. And…" she stopped for a minute, then it dawned on her. "and…it is the only way that you can get in touch with him, Dr. Brennan."

"So, this is my fault. I knew that not being able to find him was my fault. Every time something happens with him it can always be traced back to me. getting shot at that Karaoke club, getting kidnapped by the Gravedigger. Everytime something happenes to him, it is my fault."

"Dr. Brennan, you know that isn't the truth. You know that he would do anything for you. he would die for you. he would leave you if you needed it. He would even let you date someone he knows isn't good for you."

"Date me…what does that mean?"

"You know he saw you kissing Andrew. I saw him react when he saw you. I could see the life slip out of his eyes. They didn't have that twinkle in them. I don't know what he is capable of now. if he went through that many rounds then he is a real bad place."

"I am looking for him. I am. I want to find him. I need to find him. I need to talk to him. I just…just…I need to see him. I need to touch him. I want to see his smile. Please, Cam," she heard Dr. Saroyan take a breath at her use of her first name, but continued, "if you hear from him…tell him to call me. please. I know that you two are friends, but I need to make sure that he, that we are okay."

"If I hear from him, I will let him know that you would like for him to call you. Alright?"

"That sounds fine, Dr. Saroyan."

After getting off the phone with her boss, she decided to ride around to see if she could find him anywhere. She knew that she wouldn't be able to, but she needed something to do.

She just had to find him. he didn't know how she felt. He thought that he did, she knew he didn't. Angela knew…Hodgins knew…even Cam knew how she felt, but not her; until recently.

**A/N: Hoping that everyone is liking this story. COMMENTS PLEASE!!!**


	9. Being There

**Thinking that this is good?? Let me know what yall are thinking!!**

**Booth, 5:45 pm**

900 yards isn't that far. He could hit that. Easy.

Setting up the targets that he needed, he walked back to where a container was laying on the ground.

He stood over the container for a full ten minutes before opening it. He had always had it, but he hadn't used it since his last mission. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see it.

He knew that damage this piece had done. Knew the families that it had torn apart. Knew how many children were let father and motherless. Knew that he didn't want to keep it, but knew that he couldn't let someone else have it.

Opening the top, he stared down at his sniper's rifle. He hadn't used it in about two years, but he knew every detail of it. It was kept clean, in the top of a closet in his apartment.

He didn't relish the job, but he cleaned it once every month. He never knew when he would be called for a job, because of his expertise.

Assembling the rifle quickly, he laid it across the stand in front of him. So wrapped up was he in this task, he didn't realize that someone had joined him at the practice field.

Then he did.

Whipping around and drawing his sidearm at the same time, he leveled his gun at the person standing behind him. When he focused in on who it was, he dropped his hand.

"Seely, what are you doing here?"

"Cam, I should be asking you the same question. How did you know where I was?" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at that question.

"I got a call from Jefferies. He was concerned about you."

"I don't know why he would be."

"Seely!!! You went through _two thousand_ rounds today at the shooting range! No one has ever even gone through five hundred at one time. He called me because he thought that you had snapped or something."

"I did not snap. I just needed to get through this. I needed to get through the feelings that I am having right now." dropping his head into his hands, he ran them through his hair. "I just need to have this time by myself."

"Alright. But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here, Seely. I thought you vowed not to see this rifle again, unless ordered to do so."

Standing up and looking towards the targets before answering, he said "I just need to do this. I need to get her off of my mind. I need to get her out of my mind, for now."

"Seely…she's looking for you. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Nothing. When I want to talk to her, I will. But not before then."

With that he picked up the boxes he had his bullets in and started sorting through them, lining them up. He took a deep breath before grabbing some bullets up in his hand.

All he heard for the next hour was his rifle going off. He only stopped long enough to grab more bullets.

When he was finished, he walked out to the targets and was immensely proud of himself.  
They were all either in the stomach, heart or head. Exactly where he wanted them to be.

**A/N: what are yall thinking so far??**


	10. Driving Frenzy

**Judging by the comments that I have received regarding this story, people are getting into it. Hopefully the last chapters will be put up tonight. I am going to try to finish it.**

**As always…I do not own Bones…so sad.**

**TravelingSue – thanks for your comment. I makes me feel good that people are enjoying this story. To me it seems like there isn't enough description when it comes to things.**

**Bones, 7:00 pm**

She had been all over D.C. looking for him, and she hadn't found a trace of him. it was like he had dropped off the face of the earth, although she knew that it wasn't possible.

She knew that she shouldn't worry about him, but she was. She knew that he was a trained sniper and she knew that he could kill someone with his bare hands if he needed to.

None of that seemed to calm her nerves or fears. Just because he could defend himself, didn't mean that he would want to.

She knew that he was always in control of his emotions, but she also knew that when it came to her…sometimes his anger and jealousy got the better of him.

she knew that he had run off some ex-suitors of hers, and even though that should have bothered her, it didn't. it made her feel special. Like someone cared about her…cared about the people that she dated.

She knew, _knew_ that it was not because he had feelings for her. Even though Angela constantly told her that Booth had feelings for her, she knew that that couldn't be the truth. The only feelings he had for her were platonic.

She was now driving around in a frenzy…wanting to find him. she wanted to kiss him, and show him that she cared for him. she wanted to shake him for scaring her to death. She wanted to punch him, but knew that she wouldn't do that.

Cam told her that she would call her if Booth called in, but should she have believed her? She knew that they were longtime friends, and used to be lovers. Why would she help Brennan when her obvious devotion was to Booth?

Pulling into a parking lot and turning off her car, she pulled out her phone to touch base with Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan here."

"Hello Dr. Saroyan, it's Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you have heard from Booth recently."

"No, I haven't." She heard the hesitation in her voice, knew that she was holding something back. "I have tried calling him too, but he is still not answering his phone."

"I am getting worried about him. He has never gone off like this before."

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine. He will call you when he feels like it."

"Dr. Saroyan, are you not telling me something? Did you talk to him?"

"Like I said, he will call you when he wants to. Goodbye Dr. Brennan."

She sat there, staring at her phone after Dr. Saroyan hung up on her. She was convinced that she had either talked or seen Booth. Even though she couldn't _read_ people like Booth, she felt like she had just been lied to.

Why was he avoiding her? Why wouldn't he talk to her? She understood the fact that he had seen her and Andrew kissing this morning, but why would he ignore her?

**A/N: still good so far?? Comments are welcome!!!**


	11. Pulling Away

**Still working on this…it is going to be finished in a chapter or two. Let me know what yall think.**

**Still don't own Bones…so sad, yet again.**

**Booth, 7:35 pm**

After practicing with his sniper rifle for almost an hour, he decided that firing his weapon wasn't helping. He knew that he needed to get away from the range, but he didn't know where to go.

He hadn't been able to find the release that he had been searching for all day. He had tried swimming, weights and even going out of his mind at the range, but nothing was helping clear his mind.

The image of Bones kissing Andrew kept jumping back into his mind. Her hands in his hair. His hands on her hips, trying to make their way to her back. The image was there; never leaving.

Then it hit him. He knew where he could go, and never be found. He knew one way to get both of them off his mind at once. A way to release his anger, without hurting anyone else.

He called an old Special Forces buddy of his. He owned a gym in the city that he worked out in from time to time. He especially liked the fact that there was a punching bag in the basement.

After getting the okay, he headed over there all the while praying that this would help him release everything. Knowing that if it didn't help, he would go crazy.

Walking through the door, he raised his hand up to his friend, Chip, and headed on down to the basement. He was happy when he got there, and found the place empty. He knew that Chip must have cleared it out for him; he never called unless he really needed it.

Not even bothering to put protection on his hands, he just balled up his fists and started whaling on the bag.

He could feel the skin on his knuckles starting to burn, but he pushed past it. He had to have that pain in his hands, because it would dull the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Slowly, he felt the skin starting to rip on his fists. He could feel the blood running down his arms, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

He so engrossed in beating the life out of the bag, that he failed to notice Chip walking towards him. Only when he was in front of him did he stop.

"Seely, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Chip. I'll clean up when I'm done down here."

"That's no problem, but why don't you have anything on your hands. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie. You never call to come over unless there is something really wrong. Remember when you asked Rebecca to marry you and she said no? You were down here for an hour, beating up the same bad. And when your partner was dating Sully? You never left."

Booth visibly tensed up when Chip mentioned Bones, and Chip caught it. He had known him long enough to know that only a woman would drive him to this act of desperation.

"Ah…so it is your partner that is causing this. What did she do Seely?"

"Don't worry about it. I will clean up when I get ready to leave."

Turning from his long time friend, he started in on the bag again. The few minutes of rest made him feel the pain in his hands, and he needed to push through that pain. He wasn't done yet.

He knew that his knuckles would be torn up and in unimaginable pain in the morning, but he couldn't stop. He needed this release.

After another twenty minutes, he decided that he needed to break for a minute, so he went and sat in the steam room. He could slowly feel the pain coming back, the pain in his heart fighting for dominance over the pain in his fists.

He leaned back, closing his eyes. He wanted to forget everything. He needed to, but he couldn't. He knew that he needed to deal with everything, so that he and Bones could continue being partners.

He would not cause the breakup of them just because he could not control himself. He would just have to suck it up and bit his tongue when she talked about Andrew. He was going to be her friend again, even if it hurt him.

Getting up, he walked back down to where the bag was hung up. Pacing in front of it, he had to prepare himself for the pain that was going to start again.

Without waiting he balled up his fists and started on the bag again. He felt where the skin was ripping apart again. His fists bled quicker this time.

He didn't care. He just kept punching, wanting the pain to overwhelm him…body and soul.

**A/N: are we starting to pity Booth yet? I could just see him acting like this.**

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!!!**


	12. Finding Him

**Almost done…this is the second to last chapter. YIPPIEE!!!!**

**Again, I do not own Bones!!!**

**Bones, 8:00 pm**

"Angela, I still can't find him. where do you think he is?"

She was on the phone with her friend, who was trying to calm her down, yet again. She had been looking for him all day, and still had no trace of him.

He hadn't been by to see Parker at all today. She had already talked to Rebecca, asking her to have him call her if he showed up. She didn't know if she would pass along the message, but she hoped so.

"Bren…sweetie…you need to calm down. you know that nothing has happened to him. You would be called if he was in the hospital. You know that. Just give him time."

She knew that everything Angela was saying was right. She knew that she should just listen to her friend and calm down. she knew that she had no real reason to worry about him, because like Angela said…if something had happened to him, she would have been notified.

"I know Angela. I just need to talk to him. Need to see him."

"Well, if he calls or comes by, I will let you know."

After promising Angela that she would call if she found anything out, she hung up the phone. Feeling empty without her friend in her ear, she didn't know what to do or where to go.

She finally ended up at the National Mall, sitting down by the reflection pool. She sat there, staring at her reflection wondering what else she could do…where else she could go.

Her gaze went from her eyes, to her hair and then to her body. It was in that minute that she knew she didn't have a chance with Booth. She wasn't his type.

She wasn't leggy. She knew that Booth liked his women with a little leg. She knew that he liked it when women wore skirt or short that showed off their legs too. Never comfortable showing that much skin, she normally stuck to longer skirts and pants.

She wasn't voluptuous at all. she had a chest, but they weren't big. She knew that they wouldn't pass his standards. She had seen some of his ex's and knew that they were much bigger than her.

She wasn't thin. She wasn't fat either, but she had curves. She had always been proud of her body, but looking at her reflection in the water she slapped it away.

She wasn't a pushover either. He was probably used to going out with women who would let him get his way. She wasn't like that. She had a mind of her own, and if she thought that something he said was wrong she would call him on it.

The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality. Looking at the screen, she knew that she couldn't ignore this call.

"Cam…have you heard from him?"

"Yes, Temperance." She was shocked that Cam had used her first name.

"Where is he?"

"Well, he didn't call. Someone called for him."

"I don't understand."

"Our friend called me, to let me know that he was at his gym."

"Gym? What gym?"

"a friend of his from his Special Forces days owns a gym that he lets him use. I know him because I used to date him."

"Where is the gym? Why is he there?"

"He goes there when he doesn't want anyone to find him. the only reason Chip, that's his name, the only reason he called me is because Booth is in a bad way."

"What does that mean Cam?"

"He has been using a punching bag without any protection on his hands. According to Chip, his hands are all torn up." When she heard Brennan gasp she continued. "He went downstairs to check on him and found him with blood pouring down his arms. He was still landing punches, even with his knuckles mangled the way they were."

"Oh no. Where is he?"

"I don't…"

"Please Cam. Tell me where he is. I need to find him. I want to talk to him. to explain some things."

Getting the address, she drove there not knowing what she was going to say to him. she didn't even know if he would see her. She didn't know if he would even listen to her, but she had to try.

**A/N: I am really liking this story, and I hope yall are too.**

**Comments are always welcome!!**


	13. Helping Themselves

**And finally we are here. The final chapter of this story. There might be an epilogue, I just haven't decided yet.**

**I don't own Bones…still very sad.**

**Booth and Bones, 8:45 pm**

She arrived at the gym quickly, but sat outside in her car going over things in her mind. She knew that if she went in there, no matter what, she would not be able to turn the clocks back.

She understood that even if he rejected her, she was going to have to move on and forget about him. She knew that stepping over the line that he drew so many years ago was something she wanted. But she didn't know if he wanted the same things.

Finally she got out of her car and slowly walked to the entrance. Opening the door she spied a clean shaven guy sitting behind a check-in desk. He stood up and waved her to a closed door.

"You must be Dr. Brennan. Cam called and told me that you were coming."

"How is Booth?" she saw him grimace when she asked the question.

"Well" taking a breath before answering "he isn't doing too well right now. He comes in every couple weeks to work out, but every couple of years he goes downstairs." She looked at him with a questioning face. "I have a punching bag down there that I use…pent up frustration, and all that crap."

"Okay, he is down there or something?" She still didn't comprehend what Chip was saying to her.

"He is using the bag without any protection."

"I don't understand."

He smiled and said "Seely said you were like this…that you had to explain things to you. Okay, normally when you used a punching bag you have some sort of protection on your hands. You need to guard your knuckles and all."

It started dawning on her what he was saying. He was telling her that Booth was down there hurting himself, because of her. Because of her actions. Because she didn't tell him that she cared about him earlier.

"Can I go down?"

He nodded and opened the door telling her where to go. When she got to the room where he was, her heart skipped a beat.

Booth was pounding on the bag without stopping. She saw how every time he landed a blow he would wince in pain. She saw fresh trails of blood weaving their way from his knuckles down his wrist, and snaking around his arm before dripping onto the floor.

She was shocked at the amount of blood that had pooled underneath the bag. It looked like he had been here for hours…not caring about his pain. Not caring about the blood on the floor.

She stood there watching him for another five minutes, until he did something she never expected. He stopped punching the bag and she could see his eyes get glassy. She knew that he was crying and thought it was from the pain.

Then he fell to his knees in the puddle of blood, and grabbed the bag. She couldn't stand to see him in pain, but she didn't know if he wanted her there.

"Booth…" he jumped at his name.

"Bones…how did you find me? I didn't want you to find Me." she tried to ignore the pain that shot through her at that statement.

"Booth, please…you're bleeding. Let me help you." his face grew hard.

"No. I do not need **your** help. I do not want your help." He looked up at her, and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Why should you care?"

She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. Looking into his eyes, she hoped that he wasn't lost to her forever. She tried to take his hand to look at it he jerked it away from her.

"Please…let me make sure that your knuckles aren't hurt too badly. Please, just let me look at them."

He stared back trying to judge her sincerity before showing her his hands. When he put them back in her hands, he saw the distress in her eyes. He tried to pull them back, but she held firm to them.

"Oh Booth. Your hands. Why did you do this? Why didn't you stop?" she was fighting to hold back tears, but knew they were threatening to spill over. "Why didn't you put something on your hands?"

"I needed to take away the pain. I needed to dull the pain." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to tell her that it was her fault that he was sitting here in this puddle of blood.

"My fault. This is my fault. Every time you get hurt, every single damn time, it is my fault." He shook his head. "It's true. When Pam shot you, it was because of me. She was aiming for me, and you jumped in the way and got shot instead. The Gravedigger took you, because we outsmarted her."

She stood up and moved away from him. She couldn't bear to bring him any more pain. She didn't want to be the cause of this pain, but she knew that it was her actions this morning that caused him to do this.

She told herself that she was going to have to leave. She would call any number of organizations and offer her services to them. She would more than likely have her choice of destinations, seeing as how she was the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country.

"Bones…" she ignored him. "Temperance. Don't leave. It isn't your fault those things happened to me. Pam shot me because I couldn't let you get shot. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." She didn't want to believe him.

"Why? I don't understand"

"What?"

"Your hands. Ignoring me all day." She closed her eyes. "Turning your phone off. you promised me it would be on. You promised me that if I needed you I could call you."

"Tempe…"

"No, you promised. Where were you today? I needed you, and you weren't there."

He could see the tears escaping from her eyes. He had never known her to cry, ever. Not when she found out that there had been a contract taken out on her life. Not when her dad got off of murder charges. Not when he had been shot. But he could see the tears now.

Getting up he walked over to her. He leaned down so he could see into her eyes. He brought his finger up to her face and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." She started sobbing, and he pulled her into his arms. "Shhh…don't cry Bones. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He held her in his arms till she calmed down, and pulled away enough to get a good look at his hands. Her heart couldn't take the damage that she had caused to him, and she started tearing up again.

"Oh no you don't. Not again, Bones. You are stronger than this."

"I caused this. Look at your knuckles. All the skin is gone and you're bleeding. How could you withstand the pain of the skin ripping to shreds? How did you stand it?"

He shrugged and said "I was trying to block out something else. The pain that I was feeling in my hands felt great compared to the pain I was feeling in my heart." 

"If you were feeling pain in your heart you should have gone to see a doctor Booth."

He smiled. "Not that kind of pain Bone. Emotional not physical."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" he had a far away look in his eyes.

"I saw you, this morning, with Andrew…and I needed a way to escape from that pain. I needed a way to block out the pain, even if it was only for a little while."

She knew that she needed to tell him how she felt, but couldn't. What if he said that he didn't feel the same way? Even though she thought he felt like she did, she wanted to wait to see what he was going to say.

He continued "I needed to get away from my feelings for a while. By coming here I knew that I would have a release in that punching bag. I thought that I would be able to get in control of my emotions before having to face you tomorrow." Looking at her, saying "I didn't want to upset you by getting angry about you seeing Andrew. I have no say in the people you date, and I know that. But I also know that you deserve more than him."

"I deserve you." she said so quietly, he barely heard her.

"What did you say Bones, I didn't hear you."

"I don't want Andrew." She drew a shaky breath and looked to him. "I don't want to date him or anyone else. I know who I want, but I also know that I can't have him."

"Why couldn't you have him? You could have any guy that you wanted, Bones." She shook her head.

"Not the one that I want. He doesn't like me." he frowned at that.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're beautiful and you are the smartest person that I know. What is there not to like about you?"

Should she tell him? She was torn between telling him the truth and telling him a lie. But she knew that she couldn't lie to him, he always knew when she was lying to him.

"Come on Bones, I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is."

He was half hoping that she would say him, but he she wouldn't. He wanted to say something to her, something to make her smile. He would do anything to see her smile, and to see her beautiful eyes light up.

"You." she said before she could stop herself.

She knew that she just damned herself and their partnership because of her inability to keep her mouth shut. Waiting for him to rebuff her, she was shocked with what happened next.

Leaning down to look her in her eyes, he said "Me too" before placing his lips on her mouth and giving her a light kiss. Drawing his arms around her, he brought her in for a deeper kiss. He wanted to show her how much he cared about her.

She leaned into the kiss and brought her hands up to his face, she needed to touch him. She needed to believe that this was real, because she was afraid that this was just a dream.

He pulled away and looked down at her, saying "Why did you kiss him this morning?"

"I don't know. I wanted to kiss you, but thought that you didn't want to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss Andrew, but he kissed me. I just…"

He stopped her talking by drawing her in for another kiss. This time she felt his tongue nudging its way into her mouth. She opened it and was drawn deeper into his mouth. She could feel the warmth, and wanted to get as close to it as possible.

She started running her fingers through his hair, relishing in the feel of it. Pulling away from him slightly, she said "I imagined you this morning. I was running my fingers through your hair. You. That is why I kissed him. Because I was thinking about you."

He kissed her again, and then pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to let her go, but his hands were starting to bother him again. She moved slightly in his hold, and he grimaced.

Sitting them down in the floor she tried to get his hands, but he pulled them behind his back. He didn't want her to see what he had done to himself. Didn't want her to see what his anger had done to him.

"Let me look at them. Let's see what sort of damage you have done to yourself." She pulled his hands into her lap. "Oh Booth. Look at you hands. I can see some bone. You must be in pain."

"Not so much anymore." He flashed his trademark grin, and she melted.

"Well…guess where we get to go now." She grinned when he started shaking his head.

"Oh no. I am not going there. I refuse to go there."

"I don't care. You are going. You need to have you lacerations looked at. We need to make sure that the damage isn't deeper than this."

He knew that he was trying to fight a battle that he could not win. He knew that she would make him go there, even if it meant calling in a few favors to get him there.

He stood up and took her into his arms again. He wanted another hug before she made him go to the hospital. He wanted to know that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: What do you think? I think this is finished, except for an epilogue.**

**Comments please.**


	14. Epilogue

**This is for sure the last thing for this story.**

**Don't own Bones…still very, very sad.**

**Bones, Epilogue next morning**

She smiled at herself in her bathroom mirror. It had been a very long time since she had been this happy. Blissfully happy, like nothing in the world could touch her.

Booth knocked on the bathroom door before sticking his head in. "Bones, will you hurry up. You still need to eat this toast or we are going to be late for work today."

"Let me take another look at your hands," he pulled them behind his back "Seely Booth, you better let me look at your hands. I need to make sure they are healing correctly."

"No. You are not looking at them again. You saw them when we woke up, after I took a shower and then again after I cooked breakfast. You do not need to see them again."

"Alright. But you better be careful today." He grinned.

"Are you going to be worried about me?" she shook her head.

"No, I just don't want you to tear up your hands even more than they already are. So that means to punching suspects today."

He grinned, and said "Yes ma'am."

Before she knew it he had dropped her off by the lab before making his way to FBI headquarters.

She had been there less than five minutes before Angela came walking into her office, with a grin plastered on her face.

"So" she started "I tried to call you a couple times last night, but your phone was turned off."

Brennan could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh, you did?"

"Yes. Any reason as to why it was turned off?"

"No…not really."

"Did you find Booth yesterday?" Bingo…there went the red cheeks.

"Yes, Angela, I found him and we talked."

"Uh-huh. What time did he leave last night." Noting the deepening color on her cheeks, she gasped. "He didn't leave, did he?!"

What could she say to Angela to get her to be quite? She couldn't tell her a lie, because she would know it. She didn't know if she wanted to tell her the truth either.

Oh, where was Booth when she needed him. He was always good at fielding these sorts of questions. She needed him to be here to deal with Angela and her constant questioning.

"Bones…" she heard the voice she had been longing to hear.

"He's here." Squealed Angela.

"Bones, where are you? We have a case."

"My office Booth. Where else would I be?" she yelled out, rolling her eyes but let a grin slip out when he strutted into her office.

"We got to go, Bones. We got a case. I didn't even make it to the office before I was called."

"Okay…okay. I'm getting up. Let me grab my bag."

"Aww…you two are so cute together. Are you going to kiss? Please say yes!"

"No, Angela!" two voices yelled at once, which made her smile even more.

The she noticed his hands. "Booth! What the hell happened to your hands?"

"Not a thing, Angela." He glanced at Bones who was mysteriously not paying attention to them, but held a small smile on her lips.

"Don't tell me that. Both of your hands are bandaged like you have been in a boxing match or something. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing Angela," Brennan started "He kind of…punched a bag…no big deal."

"Yeah right."

"Let it go, Angela. She already took me to the hospital last night, and she made sure that I took my pills before I went to sleep."

Booth knew he let too much slip. He slapped his hands to his face and at the same time yelled when they hit one another.

Brennan looked at him and smiled, saying "You shouldn't have done that Booth."

"Which part Bones? Telling Angela about us or hitting my hands together?"

"Both. Your hands will heal in no time. However, Angela will never shut up about this 'you and me' stuff."

"Ha! I knew it was just a matter of time." She said happily.

"That's fine with me," said Booth. "She can talk about me, but she can't talk about you."

Brennan smiled and was about to kiss him, to the satisfaction of Angela, but then stopped. Looking over at her, she smiled.

"I don't think so, Angela. You aren't going to see us kiss in the Lab."

"That's fine. You aren't going to be able to hold out for too long. And when you do kiss, I will be there." She said laughingly as she slipped out of Brennan's office.

"Alright. Let's go Booth." She said just as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Told you that you wouldn't be able to wait for too long!" hollered out Angela. "I caught you. And don't try to deny it."

Booth looked up and saw her standing on the other side of the door with Cam and Hodgins, who were both grinning from ear to ear.

Looking down at Bones, he sighed and said "Let's get to work."

She looked up at him and nodded.

When he walked out to have a word with Cam about an ongoing case she stopped for a minute to think.

She thought about last night, walking in on him in the gym. She thought about how broken he looked and how much it hurt to see him like that.

Then she smiled.

She almost laughed when she thought about him in the hospital. He wouldn't let the nurses touch his hands to clean them off. She had to convince him to let them do that, and when they did, they poured a solution over them to clean them out.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU POURING ON MY HANDS??!!!! THEY FEEL LIKE THEY ARE ABOUT TO CATCH ON FIRE, DAMNIT!! WHAT THE HELL!!"_

Then he yelled some other things, things that she didn't want to remember him saying. She had to leave the room at one point, because she couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. When she went into the hallway the other hospital staff were standing there looking at his door with awe.

She wondered if they had ever had an ex-sniper who were Special Forces in there before. It didn't really matter at that point. All that mattered was that he was yelling so loudly that everyone could hear him.

"Come on, Bones. We need to go now." called the man of her daydream.

Pulling back into reality, she realized that it was the real Booth that had called out to her, and not the dream one.

Picking up her bag to join him, she knew.

She was finally happy.

**A/N: hoping that everyone liked this story. Hope the epilogue made some sense too.**


End file.
